Props
This is a gallery of props and sprites used for various media. List of Props NEW_CHAIR_OBLIQUE_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair (Oblique). NEW_CHAIR_OBLIQUE_SPRITE_2_TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair (Oblique 2). NEW_CHAIR_FRONT_SPRITE_1 TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair (Front). NEW_CHAIR_FRONT_OBLIQUE_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair (Front, Oblique). NEW_CHAIR_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair (Back). NEW_CHAIR_BACK_OBLIQUE_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair (Back, Oblique). LIGHT BULB TRANS.png|Sprite of a lightbulb. FLASHLIGHT TRANS.png|Sprite of a flashlight. PAPER TRANS.png|Blank paper. LEON SMALLWOOD'S PAPER1 TRANS.png|Leon Smallwood's paper. STONE TRANS.png|Sprite of a small stone. CONTROLLER TRANS.png|Sprite of a game controller. KEYBOARD SPRITE 1-1 TRANS.png|Sprite of a keyboard. WHITE_KEYBOARD_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a white keyboard. BLACK_KEYBOARD_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a black keyboard. KEYBOARD_SPRITE_1-2_TRANS.png|Sprite of a keyboard (Alt view). WHITE_KEYBOARD_SPRITE_1-2_TRANS.png|Sprite of a white keyboard (Alt view). BLACK_KEYBOARD_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of a black keyboard (Alt view). I-PHONE TRANS.png|Sprite of an I-Phone. RED CAR TRANS.png|Sprite of a red car. WHITE CAR SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a white car. YELLOW CAR SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a yellow car. YELLOW CAR BACK SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a yellow car (Back). SCHOOL BUS TRANS.png|Sprite of a school bus. SCHOOL BUS LEFT TRANS.png|Sprite of a school bus (Left). SCHOOL BUS BACK SIDE TRANS.png|Sprite of a school bus (Back). POLICE CAR SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a police car. POLICE CAR LEFT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a police car (Left). POLICE CAR FRONT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a police car (Front). POLICE CAR BACK SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a police car (Back). PENCIL SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a pencil. COW PLUSH TRANS.png|Sprite of a cow plushie. COW PLUSH LEFT TRANS.png|Sprite of a cow plushie (Left). GAJARDO PLUSH TRANS.png|A plushie of Carlos the Stickman. GAJARDO EXE PLUSH TRANS.png|A plushie of Carlos the Stickman with black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood oozing from them. File:A1D05DA2-E7C9-4473-AAB4-BC9F3A76037F.png|A plushie of Freddy Fazbear. File:Gffgfggf.png EXCLAMATION POINT TRANS.png|Sprite of an exclamation point. Unreal Tournament 3.jpg|Case of Unreal Tournament 3. File:Dbs1h17-d2bbb9e4-7b5b-490e-95af-f8b2768a6cb8_(1).jpg WHITE BAG TRANS.png|Sprite of a white bag. STEREO RADIO TRANS.png|Sprite of a stereo radio. CD CASE WITH CD TRANS.png|Sprite of a CD case with a CD in it. CURSOR.png|Sprite of a cursor. CURSOR 1.png|Sprite of a cursor (Non-shaded). CURSOR 2 TRANS.png|Sprite of a cursor (Non-shaded, alt). CURSOR 2 FLIPPED TRANS.png|Sprite of a cursor (Non-shaded, alt, flipped horizontally). BASEBALL BAT SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a baseball bat. BAG OF COOKIES SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a bag of cookies. CUP_WITH_A_STRAW_AND_LID_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a cup with a straw and lid. SHOVEL_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a shovel. PICKAXE_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a pickaxe. LIGHTSABER_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a lightsaber. GREEN LIGHTSABER_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a green lightsaber. RED LIGHTSABER_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a red lightsaber. PURPLE LIGHTSABER_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a purple lightsaber. Explosion.gif|Explosion. Explosion2.gif|Explosion 2. Explosion1.gif|Explosion 3. File:FSWS6-F4EDX-764RTDR-75444WDD-45TFDSWW-6TDEE6544BAD.png|3D model of fire by Spr6. fffffffffffgh.jpg|Paint of fire by SonnyLauraMaxRubyJanetAndKate. JSLIKK_BOMB_TRANS.png|Sprite of a bomb. JSLIKK-BOMB-FUSE-24-FPS.gif|Animation of a bomb with a burning fuse. JSLIKK_BOMB_ALT_COLORS_TRANS.png|Sprite of a bomb (Alt Colors). JSLIKK-BOMB-ALT-COLORS-FUSE-24-FPS.gif|Animation of a bomb with a burning fuse (Alt Colors). CHAINSAW SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a chainsaw. KATANA_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a katana. DOLLAR_BILL_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a dollar bill. US_$20_Series_2006_Obverse_1405_x_600.png|A $20 bill. HAMBURGER_SPRITE.png|Sprite of a hamburger (By kishio). MCDONALD'S FRIES SPRITE.png|Sprite of a box of fries from McDonald's (By kishio). KETCHUP_BOTTLE_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a ketchup bottle. Smash_pad_by_metalgeekguy64_dd75ho8.png|Picture of a smash pad by MetalGeekGuy64. IMG_20190702_221002.jpg|Picture of Janet and Kate say yes by Sonny and Laura. File:TT.jpg|Sprite of the BND of Logo Ball. File:Arthur_exe_glasses_1.png|Arthur.exe's glasses. Non-Updated NEW_CHAIR_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of a chair. KEYBOARD SPRITE TRANS.png|Sprite of a keyboard. Category:Stuff Used for Various Media Category:Galleries